


Kiss Me Now!

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is sick of Rin hiding his feelings in public. A short RinHaru drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Now!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothin' and this is unbeta-d. I also can't help stuff like this happening. I have no control over these two...

Rin was doing that _thing._ That _thing_ that annoyed Haru. It was when he was smirking, putting a hand in his pocket, an arm behind the back of his neck, scratching there and rocking backwards and forwards on his heels.

It annoyed him as Rin was being cool, arrogant, sarcastic - making jokes in front of the others in the lobby of the movie theatre - being this guy that was tough and funny and things that he wasn't when they were alone.

As that was the problem as in public Rin wanted to be thought of as cool and aloof and _whatever_ and he seemed to pretend that there was nothing going on between them. It wasn't as if they didn't know - Nagisa had figured it out and blurted out that information at a training session - but still Rin acted like this.

What annoyed Haru most of all, was that when they got back to Haru's, Rin would be expecting sex or a blow job or some 69-ing and Haru was not going to comply with that expectation when he was pissed about Rin being afraid about his feelings being known in front of other people. They were their friends, after all.

Haru guessed he was just meant to accept it - that Rin had a reputation to uphold - that he wanted to be thought of as the tough guy but Haru knew better. That alone, Rin would kiss at the back of his neck while he cooked, lie with him in the bath, their bodies entwined and Rin would say his name with breathy moans when they touched and slid against each other in bed.

So Haru stood a little to the side as Rin told a story, the others laughing and he glared through his dark hair at the guy who was quite happy to say he loved him when they fucked but not admit anything else the rest of the time.

Frustrated and annoyed, Haru acted, grabbing at Rin's arm and dragging him away to the side near a wall and Rin’s response was a shocked expression

"What the hell is up?" he demanded, his unusual coloured eyes intense and Haru stared back, unwavering.

"Kiss me."

Rin's eyebrows raised. "You're kidding?"

Haru shook his head. "You're acting like we aren't together."

"But -"

"Kiss me."

Rin had an argument, Haru was sure of it, an argument about not kissing him in front of friends in the lobby of a movie theatre but Haru was not taking no for an answer.

"If you want to fuck later, kiss me."

There was a moment of hesitation where Rin looked over to the guys, then back to Haru and he could see him thinking - Rin working out his options and Haru knew he'd used a bribe but he was tired of Rin hiding his feelings. And it was working, that was clear, as Rin was frowning.

"Come on, Haru," Rin said exasperated and Haru just flicked his hair up and out of his eyes, his arms folded across his chest

"No."

Rin made a small noise in his throat. "You are so damn frustrating, Nanase."

And with that, Rin grabbed hold of Haru's arm, pulling their bodies close for a kiss, a kiss where Rin plundered Haru's mouth, their tongues wrestling, their lips sliding together, their bodies automatically grinding together, hands skittering down each other's back. It seemed Rin had forgotten the public setting as he was forceful, insistent, and Haru moaned into his mouth, his body responding to the feeling of Rin close, his body firm and hands strong.

Haru pulled away, his teenage libido needing them to stop otherwise they'd end up being arrested for public indecency and he have Rin a small smile.

"You're more frustrating, Matsuoka."

Rin chuckled as he looked over Haru's shoulder to see the others. "Let's bail. I don't want an audience for what comes next."

Haru agreed in action, not words, reaching for Rin's hand to walk back to his home to continue their kisses in private now Rin had finally shown at least _some_ of his feelings in public.

 


End file.
